Question of Attraction
by Little Falcon
Summary: MakaSoul... Years after the Kishin's defeat, Maka and Souls will finally graduate from Shinbunsen. But what will happen after that? A cute drabble for my first Soul Eater Story


**Question of Attraction**

_**Little Falcon:**__ I watched the entire series of Soul Eater in one day! I plan on reading the manga next. This is my first Soul Eater story and hopefully there will be more. ___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

Fireworks scattered, brightening the moonless night sky. Music from the Shinbunsen Academy resounded throughout the Death City. It had been five years since the Kishin's defeat and that was indeed worth celebrating.

"Soul, you go on ahead. I'll catch up, okay?" she yelled from her bedroom to the guy wearing a tux sitting on the couch.

"Oi, Maka. What the hell are you saying? Let's go together. How long can you actually take?" the impatient weapon replied as he walked towards her closed door. "Maka," After knocking three times already, he decided to open the door but found it locked.

"I SAID I'LL CATCH UP!!!" Soul was shocked to hear that kind of tone from her. There was no reason for her to act that way. None that he knew of anyway. As if realizing her fault, "I'm sorry, Soul. I promise I'll be there so go on ahead already," her gentle voice made him worry more.

"Maka, are you alright?" his crimson eyes stared at the wooden door as he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for yelling. I'll be there in fifteen minutes I promise. I just don't want you waiting for me," Maka said from the other side of the door. She didn't need her soul perception to know that Soul finally did as he was told.

_I'm a big idiot. _The scythe meister sat beside her window watching the fireworks light the night. Her gown hung silently on the corner of the room together with her sandals as her olive green eyes stared at it absentmindedly.

It had been five years since they defeated the Kishin; she and Soul had been together a lot longer than that. It was unclear when or how but she just found herself looking at him more often. It was foolish really, for a meister to worry about her weapon during battle but she did… each and every time.

_He's so oblivious to the fact that his every word had affects me in ways I don't even realize. That's Soul Evans for you. _She hugged her knees tighter as another explosion sparkled to her window. _It may not be my best decision but… I'll do it tonight. _

"Yo, Soul," a guy who was sloppily wearing a tux waved at him as he walked to the entrance of the great hall. A girl dressed elegantly in a cream gown was at his side and was smiling at him as well. Upon contact, Soul and Black Star shared their passionate high five.

"Where's Maka?" Tsubaki asked noticing Soul alone.

"She said that she'll show up a little later," he looked back at the way he came from as if expecting to see her.

"Yo, Kidd!" Black Star yelled loudly at the three figures approaching them.

"No need to shout, Black Star," the Shinigami's son together with his weapon, Liz and Patty were also garbed respectively for the occasion.

After exchanging a few words, the gang decided to enter the hall. Everyone in the room, including the Death God himself and the known Death Scythes, turned their attention to them. They are after all the honored guests of this event. The weapons and meisters who went face-to-face against the Kishin and lived.

"Oi, Soul Eater! Where's my Maka?!" the Shinigami's Death Scythe rattled Soul for an answer as his beloved daughter was nowhere in sight.

The awed voice of the crowd made Spirit let go of him. Like the gang's arrival, the people divided to give way to the Scythe meister standing at the entrance.

As his eyes laid on her, he clearly understood why the crowd reacted that way. _Beautiful… _Her light brown hair that was usually in pig tails were now flowing elegantly on her back in stylish waves. Her skin that was always dirty from fighting was now glowing under the chandelier lights. Her body now was that of a fine woman's- great curves, flat stomach and just the right amount of cleavage. The black gown she wears hugged her figure like a second skin. The long slits on each side gave ample view of her long slender legs and her small feet were covered with lace-up sandals. All in all, she looked like a goddess walking among mortals.

Her eyes met his for a quick moment then she looked away. "Sorry, I'm late," she said as soon as she found her way to the gang.

Only Black Star had something to say. "I…I'll let you take my stage for that time only," he stuttered for the right words.

"Should I say thank you?" Maka countered with her usual attitude that finally made the others drop from their trance.

Soul stood by her side quietly as the Shinigami gave his rather short version of speech. Even before anyone could ask her to dance, Maka found her escape on the quiet balcony as the music rang inside the hall.

"I thought I was the only one who didn't like gatherings like this," a voice she knows so well like her own heart beat said from behind her.

"I don't feel like celebrating," she didn't even have to turn her head to see who it was. His voice that sent shivers down her spine and sometimes made her blood boil was the only thing she needed to know.

Her heart was now thumping like crazy. She was almost afraid it was loud enough for him to hear. _How can I tell him? Where do I even begin? _Afraid to meet his eyes again, she looked at the opposite direction- towards the sky.

"At least you should eat before Black Star devours the entire table," Soul placed a filled plate by his meister. Leaning his elbows at the railing, he caught sight of the worry in her face.

"Ne, Soul…" Maka began with a trembling voice but she still refused to look at him.

"Nani?" understanding that she was going to discuss something serious, he focused all his attention to her.

"What do you plan to do after we graduate this year?" Soul is already a Death Scythe. Months from now, they will have to decide what to do. Being partners in the academy doesn't bind them forever. It ends when they leave the school grounds after graduation. Falling out is a common thing after all.

"…I'm going to be the world's greatest musician," Soul replied honestly as he sort of felt relieved that that was her question. He was preparing himself for something more complicated. Knowing his partner, she might be worrying again about something she shouldn't.

…_I can't do it. Its clear that he has no plans of being with me. I'll just ruin our remaining time together. _She was glad that her back was against him. Who knew that holding back your tears is harder than defeating the Kishin? Her vision grew blurry from the building tears but she blinked rapidly to clear them away.

"You're amazing. You already have a set goal after our time is through," she hoped to god that he wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary. "That's Soul Evans for you. Well then, I'll go back inside," she HAD to distance herself from him now or else her tears would reappear no matter how many times she pushed them back.

"…I'm not done talking," he caught her arm, stopping her retreat. Then his hand gently slid down her hand and pulled her towards the dance floor.

Maka was surprised by his actions that she had no time to react. By the time she could, they were already face-to-face, dancing in he middle of the hall. Her eyes remained fastened on their feet as she bit her lower lip lightly.

"I'm going to be the world's greatest musician…" Soul took her hand in his and took the lead. "…be the strongest Death Scythe ever…" he continued as his crimson eyes were only looking at her down-cast face.

Her heart felt like exploding upon hearing his statements. It was world he planned for himself alone. Away from her. Her tears continued to pile up and she can't blink them all away. She wanted to walk away from him but every moment like this with him matters more. So mentally, she just made her ears deaf to the meaning behind his words. _The sound of his voice is enough. I don't really have to make myself understand…_

"…but I feel doing those things isn't cool enough." Soul stopped dancing and so did Maka. Tenderly he tipped her chin to make her face him, the sight of her tears surprised him but he didn't stop. "… Having the girl I love, love me back… now, that would make me the coolest guy ever," he wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"R…really?" right now, she didn't care whether her tears were seen by everyone. The sincerity in his eyes and the words she never thought he would say… those were the things that mattered. Maka didn't even think twice when he leaned in and closed his eyes.

"MAKA!!!" Shinigami-sama held back his Death Scythe as they witness the new couple exchange an unspoken vow.

_**Little Falcon:**__ I was going to write a lemon version of this story but that would be too much for my first right? How was it? Read and review okay?_


End file.
